When All Is Said And Done
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: Set in/after Three Minus Bree. What were the Lab Rats thinking after Bree destroying her chip, and the fire and Donald being unable to fix her chip? Each one gets one chapter.
1. Adam

**Author's Note: I watched most of Three Minus Bree, and this threeshot hit me. So yeah. I am also going to post another fic, about the fire that Chase and Adam almost died in -spoiler?- so wee. I'm BACK! The other fandoms didn't like me, so I'll do some more Lab Rats. Anyway, enjoy. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS AS ADAM AS POSSIBLE!**

**BY THE WAY! THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS ADAM! NEXT IS BREE, LAST IS CHASE!**

Adam didn't hate his sister. Not one bit. Sure, she was annoying and a bit selfish, but she was his sister. He wanted her to be happy, and being non-bionic made her happy, so he didn't see a conflict. Until he and Chase almost died, until she became unhappy. At the beginning of the mission, he'd assumed Bree was there out of...habit? Consistency? Is there a word for something being always being there and then not being there? Adam didn't know, just like he didn't know how to react with Bree not being there.

He and Chase had to make up for it, but neither of them could truly do so. Neither could split into a third bionic with super-speed. Adam had broken down as many walls and doors as possible, carrying civilians out, as Chase used his molecularkinesis to clear away the flames. For all their efforts, they -and a few civilians- had almost died, barely escaping before the building collapsed. Then they came home to a worried Bree, obviously unhappy, and Adam began to think her choice hadn't been the right one.

Though Chase dropped the bomb: had Bree been there, their lives and the civilians' would have never been in the danger they had been. That was the truth, not Chase trying to guilt her or anything. In that moment, Adam didn't think Bree had chosen wrong, he knew it. Her selfishness had almost cost lives. She was one of the smart ones, how could she have not ever have seen that coming? Adam wasn't angry at her, he was furious! Though as the eldest, he had to clean up after the younger ones. So he went to Mr. Davenport and asked if he could fix it. Then a much, much worse bomb dropped:

Donald couldn't fix her chip.


	2. Bree

**Author's Note: Bree's Chapter.**

Bree hated herself. She'd gotten mad and destroyed her chip. In that moment, she had changed their lives forever. She had permanently, it seemed, made herself normal. That had once been something she longed for, now she hated it with all her heart. She hated being unable to run faster than the swiftest car, and mimic anything and anyone. Most of all, she missed the connection it gave.

She knew she didn't fit in with the normal world as well as she wished. The bionic chip gave her reassurance that, no matter how many sibling quarrels they had, they'd always be on a team together. But she had shattered that connection, in a fit of anger. She was quite sure her siblings would be angry, and they did not disappoint. Though they forgave her, Bree did not forgive herself.

She had almost killed them, and who knows else, and still they forgave her? She who chose the normal life over them, and they promised they would try to fix it? She didn't deserve it, but could not refuse it either. She swore to herself that she would become bionic again, always put others above herself, and, most importantly, repay her siblings for what she had done to them.


	3. Chase

**Author's Note: Chase's chapter. By the way, this is longer because I'm much more comfortable with him than the other two. And sorry for the delay in posting.**

Chase was furious at his sister. No, there was no word to describe the inferno of emotion that pumped through his veins. Fury was just the best one. Though he couldn't display that emotion in front of his family, so he unleashed on the punching back, pummeling it with all his enhanced strength, though he was nowhere near Adam's level. He wasn't sure this was the healthiest way to deal with it, but it was all he had. He couldn't very well go up to his sister and scream at her, because she already felt bad enough. What was scarier was some part of him wanted to make her feel worse, and scariest part of him agreed with that part.

This wasn't how siblings were supposed to act, especially bionic siblings who were as close as they were. They didn't betray each other by abandoning them on missions they knew were dangerous, and they certainly didn't get this angry at each other behind their backs. Bree had committed the first betrayal, but Chase wasn't clean either. Though her was far worse. She had thrown her bionics and basically her siblings away? And for what? A concert? They were living a normal enough life, and they did far more in a few weeks than most people their whole lives. They had the life people dreamed of, and she threw that away too. If she had just sworn off bionic missions, Chase would have just called her stupid. But she threw away her siblings.

She didn't ignore them or anything, but it felt as if a wall had come up between them. Things became more awkward between in such a short amount of time, and he'd begun to think she preferred the barrier between them. After the fire, things changed. Bree had looked concerned about their well-being, ripping away any thoughts of her not caring about them. Though it didn't absolve her of destroying her chip so carelessly. He told what had happened, honestly, and the look on her face made him want to hug her and tell her it would be alright, but the anger didn't fade. So he did the only thing he could: walked away.

Though when Donald told them he couldn't fix her chip, Chase regretted that choice when he saw the despair on her face, the rueful light of her eyes. They needed each other now more than ever, bionic or no. They were a team, and bionics didn't decide all of that, it was blood too. So far they had been unable to fix it, but they had to have hope it could happen. If there was anyway possible to do it, they would find it and do it.

As a team.

**Author's Note: Like? Please review. And don't forget my fic about the fire, it'll go up tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
